1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a light transmission device, and more particularly to a light transmission device disposed within a wireless networking device housing and configured to collect light emitted from an internal light source and transmit the collected light outwardly from the housing in a light emission pattern that differs from the configuration of the internal light source. The invention additionally relates to a wireless networking device having such a light transmission device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various small electronic devices often include functional indicator lights and/or esthetic lighting components. However, as such devices, for example wireless network devices, have become smaller, it has become increasingly difficult to place LED light sources directly adjacent the device housing. For example, positioning LEDs on a printed circuit board in close proximity to the device housing may require that the LEDs' printed circuit board be separated from the device's main circuit board. Such designs may lack sufficient space to include multiple boards or may be cost prohibitive. Alternatively, to avoid adverse interference with wireless signals, it may be desirable to locate LED light sources at a position that is remote from the device housing. Accordingly, in such situations, it is necessary to provide a pathway for the light to travel from its internal LED light source to the position on the device housing where the light will be emitted. Some devices have attempted to overcome these challenge through the use of a light pipe, which transmits light from a source through a clear plastic or glass formed fiber optic transmission line that terminates at or near the light emitting portion of the device housing. However, prior light pipe applications are primarily focused on the transmission of light over distances and do not accommodate for the light to be diffused or redirected into alternative emission patterns. Furthermore, prior light pipes do not provide for the light pipe to simultaneously provide structural benefits, such as internal component mounting surfaces, in addition to providing a light transmission pathway.
Thus, there is need for a light transmission device configured to collect light emitted from an internal light source and to transmit the collected light outwardly from a device housing in an emission pattern that differs from the configuration of the internal light source.
There is additionally a need for a light transmission device configured to both provide a light transmission pathway and provide internal component mounting surfaces for internal components of the electronic device.